Code DxD
by flamingsword108
Summary: Lelouch is sent to the world of the devils from C's world He manages to take Shirley and his maid Sayoko with him. Lelouch x Shirley x Sayoko x Rias x Ravel x OC. Rated M for Explicit sexual content. Probably lemons when required for story development.


Initial Notes:

Hey this is my first fanfiction. Lelouch is sent to the world of the devils from C's world He manages to take Shirley and his maid Sayoko with him. Lelouch x Shirley x Sayoko x Rias x Ravel x OC. Rated M for Explicit sexual content. Probably lemons when required for story development.

Disclaimer: I do not own High School DxD or Code Geass.

Chapter 1

-C's World-

"Thank You" Two words that Lelouch Vi Britannia did not expect to hear. He had just died after completing the zero requiem and expected to join the mass of souls that constituted C's world. His superior intellect had already drawn the conclusion that it was impossible to keep ones identity without a physical body in this whirling mass of souls and memories ever since he first saw it with C.C. He looked around to see who spoke, but all he saw was surrounding whiteness. "Ah, my bad. It's been too many centauries since I last spoke to another mortal." The area in front of Lelouch blurred and then solidified into a tall lean man with greyish, black hair. "Who are you and how have you retained your identity" Lelouch demanded as he took a quick step back at the sudden appearance of the man. The man grinned and said "Well … I guess I'm what you would call god." Lelouch frowned. According to his dad's theory, God was the collection of all consciousness in C's world. "Explain" Lelouch demanded. The man who called himself god looked only too happy to have someone to talk with. "Well, um where do I begin … Ah the power of the king, you call it geass do you not." He straightened and said "I am Akshay the possessor of the original geass. Originally there was but a single geass" He smirked and paused before he said "Mine. All other geass originated from mine. I was not only immortal but could freely manipulate minds, time and even space. After several millennia I got tired of my life and merged with this world hoping I could be wiped clean and reborn, but my identity remained. I was so happy when your dad was about to destroy this world with his project but you stopped him. The only thing I do in my boredom is watch people interact in the worlds" He gave a long sigh and Lelouch actually felt bad for him, having to spend year after year stuck here without any company watching others freely live their lives. Wait, did he say worlds. Almost as if reading his mind, when Lelouch looked up, Akshay said "Your life was truly entertaining. So much so that I don't want it to end. I am going to send you to another dimension. Yu will retain your power of geass as well as 2 more, new geass. I want to see you live. In return for my selfish desires I will allow you to take two souls from this world with you." Throughout this long speech Lelouch didn't even mention a word. He neither questioned the man in front of him, accepting his words to be true, nor did he resent being sent to another world. He had made this world a better place for Nunnaly and had made his peace with Suzaku and even kept his promise to Karren when he returned Japan to its former glory. No his final regrets lied in allowing Shirley to die and abandoning his loyal maid Sayoko to die when she distracted the rest of the battalion as he escaped and proceeded to slay his father." (Yeah I changed that part a little. Also Euphy doesn't die in my version so he doesn't regret it). He saw this as an opportunity to clear up his regrets as well as live again. Lelouch kept his face impassive the whole time, while he was watched closely by Akshay. Finally, he said "I accept your proposal. The two souls I will be taking with me are Shirley and Sayoko." Akshay's face shone with excitement as heard Lelouch accept his proposal. "Well Lelouch there are some things you should know first. The world that I am sending you to is filled with magic. Angels, humans and demons exist. Personally I want you to be a demon. However great your strategy is, without power it is useless. So, along with your two new geass I am going to give you two more powers. One is the control over gravity, and the second is the ability to create illusions, the evil eye. Your first new geass has the ability to see through any object so you can get a fundamental idea of it structure and layout. (Imagine a 3-d layout of the object) It can also be used to get a thorough understanding of the surrounding area and where everyone on it is upto a 50 meter radius. I imagine this would be useful for a strategist." Lelouch nodded as Akshay continued "Your second new geass allows you to see precisely 3 minutes into the future. It has a cooldown period of 3 minutes per use." Before Lelouch could say anything else Akshay said "Well we have spoken enough, you'll find out the rest when you get there, you're supposed to be smart. Entertain me!" Akshay grinned before he snapped his fingers. The world did a 360 degree flip and when Lelouch woke up he was lying down in the center of a beautiful garden.

-The Gremory Mansion-

Lelouch woke up to find himself in front of a huge mansion. He saw a crimson headed devil materialize next to him along with a silver headed girl dressed in a French maid outfit. As he slowly got up he noticed Shirley and Sayoko lying down on the path. He felt a little weight on his back and nearly screamed when he realized that there were two huge black wings coming out of his back. The crimson headed devil cleared his throat as he watched Lelouch admire his on wings. "Well I think some introductions are in order. Gryfia bring them inside." "Of course, my lord" she replied before snapping her fingers. A crimson circle appeared under them before they vanished only to appear in a huge conference room or in this case, Lelouch thought, an interrogation room.

-3 Hours Later-

"So let me get this straight" said the crimson headed devil, Sirzechs Lucifer, who was apparently the leader of the Four Great Satans who ruled the underworld. "You came from another world after you concentrated that world's hatred upon yourself after which you allowed yourself to be killed. You managed this by overcoming this superpower Britannia with the help of some Japanese rebels?" Both Shirley and Sayoko hid their emotions well. They knew Lelouch well enough to not question him or look surprised when he neglected to mention his geass or powers. Sirzechs however was not fooled. He had a good feeling that Lelouch wasn't telling him the full truth. As his mother had always taught him, the best ways to fool people are not to lie to them but to tell them the truth, or at least most of it. "Anyway, your wings show that you are a high class devil" He leaned in curiously, "What kind of powers are you hiding" Lelouch smiled and said "Unfortunately my powers are not as strong as you seem to think they are. I have some basic control over earth and water magic, but that's about it." Gryfia immediately sensed a very slight change in his aura before she demanded "Show me". Lelouch stared at her for a second and hen sighed. He raised his left hand and snapped his finger. Instantly a crack appeared in the center of the room followed by 40 large spikes that erupted straight up. He smiled and looked at Gryfia "That enough for you?" What Lelouch actually did was concentrate alternate bands of high density gravity cylindrical waves pulsating around the floor of the rooms causing spike shaped pieces of earth to shoot out of the ground. Sirzechs looked around, clearly impressed with the level of destruction caused with a mere snap of his finger. He told Gryfia to clean up and then turned to Lelouch and asked him if he played chess. Lelouch smirked inwardly. Chess was infact a game that Lelouch excelled at almost completely unsurpassed by anyone. "Our system is actually quite similar" He told Lelouch about the rating system and how to accumulate pieces and turn people into devils as well as about soul gears and rating games. "High ranking devils are given their set of evil pieces from their family, I'll give you your set if you manage to give me a satisfying chess game." Lelouch moved his king forward on his second move, his first being to advance his king pawn two spaces forward. Sirzechs leaned forward at this unusual and, he thought, foolish move. Intrigued he asked, "Why did you move the king, Lelouch?" Lelouch looked up and allowed himself a small smile before he repeated his favorite axiom "If the king does not move, then how are his subjects to follow?" 9 minutes and 23 seconds later Lelouch put Sirzechs into checkmate. By the end of the game Sirzechs face matched his hair color. It had been a long, long time since someone had defeated him but Lelouch had completely annihilated him. He was truly impressed and gave Lelouch an ebony box with his 15 pieces. Lelouch assumed that there was no king piece because he, himself was the king.

"Hey you don't have anywhere to stay do you, why don't you stay with us for now" said Sirzechs "Alright" replied Lelouch instantly. This took care of the problem of accommodation. "Lord Sirzechs, do you have any facility in which I might train. I also need to talk with these two, privately" "Of course." Sirzechs replied "Gryfia, show them to the training dojo."

-The Training Dojo-

"Do you resent me?" Lelouch frankly voiced the thought that had been bothering him from the time that Shirley died. "Of course not, Lulu, it wasn't your fault" she said as she tried to console him. Lelouch could clearly see that she harbored no resentment to him and also new that she still loved him. For the first time, Lelouch made a decision based on emotion rather than logic. He decided to make both Shirley and Sayoko his. He asked them "Do you wish to serve me, to become mine and mine alone, to become a devil in service to me, Lelouch Vi Britannia" Both of the girls nodded in assent. First Lelouch turned to Shirley and said "Then accept this piece, and become mine" he said holding up his queen. "Of course, Lulu" she breathed. A red light enveloped her as the piece entered her body. Two huge protective bat-like wings grew out of her back. Strangely unlike Lelouch, her wings casted no shadow. Turning to Sayoko, Lelouch said" you have been loyal to me and Nunnaly the whole time, always helping me out and giving me your absolute trust. I now ask you again, will you serve me, even in death?" "Yes, my lord" She replied instantly. He decided to make her his wall his ultimate defense and offence, his rook. Looking at her, with his now devil senses he realized that she was far more powerful than he had imagined. Taking out both his rooks he placed them on her chest. They glowed a bright red before sinking into her chest. She gasped aloud before standing up. "Well now, we need to collect data. Let's see what abilities you have gained." said Lelouch. "Shirley, Sayoko take out your soul gear". "Sure Lulu" "Yes Lelouch-sama" The girls chimed as they reached within themselves and activated their soul gear. Shirley's was a pair of gloves with two spherical gems of changing contrasting colors in the center. In Sayoko's case nothing materialized yet her energy changed. Lelouch's eyes narrowed as he saw this wondering if her soul gear was invisible or perhaps not a physical entity. Turning to Shirley, he said "Let's see what you can do." After an hour of experimentation he realized that Shirley's power, unlike most Queens was not offensive but rather defensive. Her power at a fundamental level allowed her to solidify and disperse energy as long as she had a basic understanding of it, allowing her to disperse non-physical attacks as well as create barriers out of forms of energy, even with elements such as light, their natural weakness. He made her practice analyzing structures ad manipulating energy while he turned to Sayoko. After a while of fighting with her using gravity to throw rocks and cause spikes to shoot at her he did not find any significant change rather than a hefty increase in speed defense and offence. Picking up a sword lying on the training field he threw it at her using gravity to make it home in on her at 4x the normal speed. Sayoko instinctively raised her hands and a golden portal appeared in front of her sucking up the blade (The Gate of Babylon – watch Fate/Zero to see it but it's basically a portal storage that appears at will. It can store any number of weapons or items for future use, For example she could store 40 swords in it and make it appear above her foe and shoot the sword at him from the portal. It can also block physical weapon based attacks.) Lelouch spent a few hours learning about her powers. Finally a voice rang out "Come for dinner" It was Gryfia. After dinner Sirzechs told Lelouch and the girls to go to the room at the end. As they entered their room they were shocked to see only one bed. Shirley immediately turned pink and even Sayoko blushed deeply at the implication. Lelouch turned to see Sirzechs grinning at him. Lelouch glared at him and demanded "Why is there only one bed." Sirzechs immediately said "Didn't you know? Servants and there masters are expected to sleep together. After all have multiple women is expected for devils." And left before Lelouch could say anything.

-The Bedroom-

Sayoko was actually happy with this situation. She was 7 years elder to Lelouch being 24 when Lelouch was 17 and now as devils they stopped aging making her free to pursue her master. She was truly attractive with silver hair like Gryfia as well as ample cleavage. She stripped out of her aid uniform, much to Lelouch's and Shirley's shock as she pulled Lelouch to the bed. "Master" she said looking at Lelouch in the eyes. Lelouch didn't have to be a genius, which he was, to realize that Sayoko loved him. She cuddled up next to him and lay her head on his chest. Shirley looked like she was about to cry and immediately stripped to her bra and panties as she grabbed his other side and yelled "Lulu is mine" Lelouch sighed though he wasn't unhappy with the situation. Hell, he was still a teenager. Allowing both the girls to cuddle next to him, he let himself fall asleep, while being engulfed with the soft breasts of the two girls sleeping on either side of him.

The next day when Lelouch woke up he found that Sayoko had rolled on his chest and was hugging while Shirley seemed to be drooling on his ear. He gently dislodged the girls as he got up. Sayoko immediately jumped up and got Lelouch's clothes ready and drew his bath. After they got ready they met Sirzechs and Gryfia eating breakfast in the main room. "How strong are you" Sirzechs asked bluntly. For some reason after hearing Lelouch's story and after his defeat in chess he had taken a liking to the boy. "I want you to do something for me. I want you to fight a devil named Riser exactly one month from today. He is engaged to my sister. If you beat him in a rating game. I will be able to call of this stupid arrangement. My dad promised Rias to Riser's father over a drinking contest. However if I tell him that there is another suitor his arrogance will demand that he challenge you to a rating game. I want you to win. Maybe if Rias likes you, you can even marry her. Train here for two weeks, then go to the human world and understand how it is to live there for the following two weeks." Sirzechs was confident that Lelouch would win and it was an escape from the engagement." Lelouch thought for a while and the said agreed. "However, I have one more condition" Lelouch stated "If I win, I want to be elevated to the same status as The Phoenix family is." Sirzechs smiled and said "Of course. The Phoenix family will surely agree. I don't think that the possibility of losing to an unnamed devil will ever cross their mind.

-Two weeks later-

All of them were panting on the ground. Lelouch had mastered the use of his new geass and had explored numerous new techniques with his evil eye and gravity magic. Shirley could instantly create barriers out of air rock and light as well as wield light beams without touching them which were deadly to other devils. Sayoko had taken 3 legendary swords from the Gremory treasury. Frostbite the blade of ice which was basically a jagged blue hand-and-a-half blade which froze everything it touched, Brinith the dragon slaying blade which was a long pole with a huge, black blade at the edge with parallel curved spikes emerging from either side of the blade and finally Claymore a huge blade made of darkness that no one had been able to wield so far. She also had 4 chains of sealing that could shoot out of her portals that now appeared anywhere she wanted within a 600 meter radius. She also had about 100 normal swords and exploding arrows that she could make rain on her opponents. All of them could fly reasonably quickly as this was one skill that Lelouch insisted that they all master. "Alright, I think were good to go." said Lelouch. They all returned to the Gremory mansion, ready to go to the human world. Sirzechs told them that Gryfia would take them to the house he prepared for them. "Gryfia, also enroll them in my sisters class" he said, his eyes twinkling with mirth. "It's a good opportunity for you to get to know my sister. After all you may end up marrying her" Both Sayoko and Shirley stood behind Lelouch with their faces impassive. After becoming devils, the idea of sharing Lelouch did not seem as repulsive to them as it would have when they were humans.

Ending notes

I have not yet decided if I should follow the main story line after Riser or make my own. Please Review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
